Once a Princess
by Charlyne
Summary: As a child, Princess Serenity is kidnapped. Years later, she is found and is determined to find out who kidnapped her, all while learning to be a princess. Endymion, her betrothed from birth, will have to learn to love this difficult girl.
1. Prologue

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

  


Once a Princess: Prologue  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: G

  


Alric rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had been riding hard all day and was looking forward to getting some rest. He had just dismounted from his horse in front of the Royal Rose, a small inn located in the village of Wildwood. He strode toward the inn and smiled at the plump woman behind the counter.

"A room for the night, good woman," Alric said, giving the woman his most charming smile.

"Of course. On your way to Terra?" the woman responded. Her voice held the rough cadence of a peasant upbringing.

"Aye, a summons from King Endymion."

The woman led him up a flight of rickety steps and down a narrow hallway. She pushed open a wooden door and ushered him in.

"Supper's at sundown, if you're hungry," she told him.

Alric nodded and set down his saddlebags. With a weary sigh, he let himself fall backwards onto the mattress. His whole body felt sore from the weeks of fighting up in the north. He'd been looking forward to seeing his beautiful wife and three children when he'd received his summons. He had a feeling that he was to be commended for his bravery but would much rather be home than at the Golden Palace in Terra.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and brought the picture of his wife into his mind's eye. Her long brown hair, her sparkling green eyes, and his three cherubic children crowded close to her, all grinning.

He had just drifted off to sleep when a loud wail caught his attention. It was soon followed by another and another until Alric had the distinct feeling that the sound--which he assumed came from a baby--would not stop. Apparently the parents were not bothered by it.

Scowling, Alric stood and stomped out into the corridor. He banged on the door at the end of the hall, where the noise was coming from, but the only answer was more wailing. With a forceful shove, he opened the door but came to a quick halt when he saw the room was empty save for a bundle of rags on the bed.

Approaching warily, he pulled open the rags and was greeted by the startled eyes of a baby. Bright silver-blue eyes that regarded him seriously and held more wisdom than was possible for one so young. Alric again looked around the room but found no sleeping or drunk parent.

"What are you doing here all alone, little one?" he asked softly, picking up the child. He was immediately assaulted by the baby's rank smell, and wrinkled his nose. Not deterred, for he had dealt with his own three children, he quickly stripped the child, noticing that it was a she, and changed her diaper. The baby gurgled happily at him, her white-silver hair sticking up around her face.

"What a beautiful little girl you are," he whispered, grinning at the baby. "In the morning, we shall have to find your mother and father."

Alric carried the baby back to his room and created a makeshift bed for her. He hoped that she had not been left alone long, for he had no food to give her. She have to wait until the morrow if she was hungry.

The next morning, Alric carried the little girl downstairs and questioned the innkeeper and his wife about her. All he learned was that she had come with a man--whom they assumed was the father--but the man had left the day before and not returned. They feared that he had abandoned the child or been killed.

Looking down into the girl's trusting blue eyes, Alric knew that he could not leave her as her father had. When he left he made a detour to his home, Carmanor Castle, to tell his wife of the new addition to their family. The baby was received with much "ohhing" and "ahhing" by his wife and children. She was now one of them. They named her Cleo.

At the Moon Palace, a distraught Queen Serenity wept over the fate of her kidnapped daughter and only heir, Princess Serenity. Her advisors and guardians told her to keep heart and pray to Selene that the princess would be found, but the queen felt an overwhelming dread that she would never see her daughter again.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Please tell me what you think of my story so far. Should I continue? Is it confusing? Should I change anything? Anyway, I'd like to hear some responses so I know I'm not writing this for no reason. I love hearing from you all! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Once a Princess: Chapter 1 (revised)  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: G

Cleo frowned up at her father. Her hands were braced on her hips and her eyes flashed with anger. "Papa, why do I have to go?" she questioned.

"Because your mother wishes it. You have yet to be at Court and you are of an age to begin looking for a husband," Alric answered. He tugged gently on a lock of his daughter's long silver hair and smiled softly. "Just do it for your mother."

Cleo sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm only sixteen, Papa. You didn't make Gabe or Beth or Lily get married," she said, referring to her brother and sisters. 

"I'm not making you get married. And your sisters are already betrothed," Alric replied, exasperated.

Cleo pouted, knowing that she would not win this argument. She would have to don the bloody dresses and pretend to be a perfect lady. She would have to dance, and flirt, and, well, be a _girl_. The thought made her grimace.

Her father gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left the room. Not a minute later, Lily came rushing into the room, her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Can you imagine? We're all invited to the Palace, for an Alliance Ball. And _Lunarians_ are supposed to be there! Oh, I cannot wait, Cleo!" Lily gushed. Her blond hair flew out around her as she walked through the room. She continued to talk at a high rate of speed, her hands making expressive gestures.

Cleo rolled her eyes and tried to block out her sister's rambling. Opening her wardrobe, Cleo pulled out some tunics and breeches that her brother had gifted her with and laid them on the bed.

"Oh, you're not taking those, are you?" Lily asked, pausing in her description of the Golden Palace. "What if someone sees you dressed as a boy? What will they think of us?"

"They'll probably think that I like dressing as a boy. You may choose the gowns, as I've no idea which ones are appropriate. Papa said that I must wear them, though."

"Well, of course you must!" Lily said, advancing on the bureau holding Cleo's clothing. She began to describe the merits of each gown and if it was still in style and if the coloring would look good on Cleo and if it was a day, evening, or ball gown. Cleo again tried to block out her voice, insisting that Lily just choose the ones for her to take.

Three days later, the family was ready to leave for the four-hour trip to Terra. Cleo was miserable in her day dress, but kept her mouth shut. Her mother had already snapped at her for complaining. Cleo shot an angry glare at her brother, who smirked at her through the window of the carriage. He was allowed to ride his horse and since she was supposed to act like a lady, she was confined to the stuffy vehicle.

"Cheer up there, Cleo. It cannot be all that bad. Other ladies don't complain," Gabriel insisted, grinning.

"How about I wrap you up in layers of fabric that weigh you down and that expose nearly all of your chest!" Cleo replied. She blushed at the last statement and tried unsuccessfully to pull the bodice of her gown up.

"Leave it," Tamara, her mother, said. "It is just how it's supposed to be. Beth and Lily are not fidgeting."

"But, mother, they're used to wearing dresses. Tunics cover all of you, they don't leave you all hanging out!"

Bethany, the second oldest, frowned over at Cleo. "Stop complaining. What will Their Majesties think if you are not attired properly? It's only for five days, then you may go back to wearing your boy clothes."

Cleo slumped back into her seat, a scowl settling on her face. She stayed that way most of the trip and only moved when they entered the city, her curiosity outweighing her anger.

She was awed by the number of people and how crowded together the buildings were. How could these people live without and trees or fields around? With no open spaces to lose themselves in?

She talked her father into buying her a meat pie from one of the street vendors before stopping at the Palace. She had not eaten all day and she was getting nervous. What if her stomach started to make noises when she met the royal family?

The carriage stopped in the huge open courtyard and the coachman helped each of the ladies down. Cleo grimaced at the soreness in her rear end from sitting for so long and paced around while everyone was waiting, trying to get the stiffness out. She noticed her sisters primping and looked down at herself. Her dress was a bit wrinkled, but that was it. She smoothed the soft material of the skirt and sighed.

"Come, Cleo, we are being shown to our chambers," her mother called out.

Brushing a strand of long silver hair that had come loose from her coronet back into place, Cleo hurried after her family. They followed a servant through many long, beautifully adorned hallways before stopping in front of a large double door.

"Your rooms," the servant announced, bowing. "The ball will begin tomorrow at three o'clock. Their Majesties wish to have an audience with milord and milady in two hours." With another bow, the servant departed.

"Finally!" Cleo muttered and immediately found her valise stowed in the changing room. She pulled out her tunic and breeches and quickly changed her clothes. While her parents were talking to the Queen and King, she would be out exploring.

"I'll be back before dark!" she called before leaving the room. Her father sounded angry but whatever it was he yelled, she didn't catch it. She assumed it was along the lines of 'come back here'.

When she turned the corner, she didn't notice her brother following behind her.  


_______________________________________________

Endymion paced through the gardens, a deep frown on his face. His parents had just told him of a betrothal that may or may not still exist. Sixteen years ago, when Princess Serenity of the Moon had been born, Queen Serenity and Queen Kaia had decided to betroth their children in an effort to bring peace between the Earth and the Moon. However, a year later the princess had been kidnapped and no one had seen her ever again. The only information that had been received was a ransom note and a lock of the baby's soft silver hair.

The Queen of the Moon, though devastated, had still not broken the betrothal to the Earth prince. She claimed that, in her heart, she felt her daughter was still alive and she was determined to find her one day. She told Kaia that if the princess was not found by the prince's eighteenth birthday that she would break the betrothal contract.

The prince's birthday was one month away.

The good news, of course, was that a betrothal was no longer necessary to bring peace, for the two councils had worked out an agreement and this ball was to celebrate the Earth's induction into the Silver Millennium Alliance. The Earth would now join this peaceful and prosperous age that many of the other planets had been enjoying for centuries.

There were dissenters, of course, but far more people were ready to stop the bickering and petty rivalries. Those who did not want this alliance were jealous of the Lunarians--jealous of their long life spans and of the innate powers they possessed.

Deeply submerged in his thoughts, Prince Endymion did not see the person who turned the corner right in front of him. He did, however, feel the impact of their bodies colliding.

"Son of a...Watch where you're going, boy!" he shouted, not giving the person even a glace.

"Boy! I am no boy!" the person replied. It was definitely a feminine voice.

Endymion quickly looked up in surprise and felt himself being swept away by the storm brewing in those large silver-blue eyes. Her face was delicate-looking and pale and her hair was pulled up into a braid that formed a circlet on her head. It was an unusual shade, for he could swear that it was silver.

"I'm sorry, milady. I am Prince Endymion. Your name?" he asked, his most charming, lopsided smile on his face. He bowed and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Er...no, I am sorry, Your Highness," Cleo stuttered. Good Lord, she'd just run into the prince! Couldn't he order her execution for something like that? And why was he staring at her like that? She knew her looks were most...exotic...but no one had ever stared at her quite so intensely.

Cleo bit back a groan when she saw he brother round the corner. He took one look at the scene and charged forward. Cleo knew that he would probably do something drastic--like punch the prince--if she didn't stop him soon.

"Gabriel, this is His Highness, Prince Endymion," Cleo hurried to explain. Her brother stopped short and took a deep breath. Cleo turned back to the Prince. "That's my brother, Lord Gabriel Stansfield. I am Lady Cleo Stansfield. I beg your pardon, your Highness, but I really must go."

With a slight curtsy, which was awkward in her boy's clothes, she grabbed her brother's hand and hurried away.

_I cannot believe I ran into the prince,_ Cleo groaned mentally. _How embarrassing!_

Stopping in the middle of a hallway, Cleo leaned against the wall and bounced her head against the marble surface. She silently chanted _stupid _each time her head hit. Gabriel was frowning at her and, after a moment, yanked her away from the wall.

"You are going to give yourself brain damage," he snapped.

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Gabe, that was the _prince_. I cannot believe this. What is he going to think of me? Of us?!"

"Cleo, relax, he has probably already forgotten about it."

The look Cleo shot at her brother told him exactly how much she doubted his words.

"Father wants you to stay in the room," Gabe continued. "Come on."

They walked down the hall together and entered the suite of rooms they'd been given. Cleo sighed and wondered what else could possibly go wrong. She'd already made a bad impression on the prince, was there anything more she could ruin?

* * *

Author's Note:  
So, how do you like my new story so far? I hope you all like it. I added some on the end there, just to finish it up. Does it sound alright? Is there more I should add or should I remove something? Let me know. :-)

In Chapter 2: Meet the Senshi. Soldiers without a princess to guard...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! ;-)


	3. Chapter 2

Feel free to e-mail me your constructive criticism and praise. I appreciate your suggestions on how to better my writing.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Once a Princess: Chapter 2  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
Chapter Rating: G 

Endymion couldn't seem to remove his eyes from the spot where the intriguing girl had disappeared into the palace. She'd said her name was Cleo. Perhaps he would ask her for a dance at the ball tomorrow evening. He shook his head and tried to remember what it was he'd been thinking of before being interrupted. 

_The betrothal,_ he thought. He didn't know what would happen in one month when the betrothal would officially be broken. Already his mother was trying to get him to interview potential future wives. He was sure the ball would be filled with young debutantes and their ambitious mamas, hoping to catch a prince or some other nobleman. He really ought to warn his generals, but watching them being chased by the silly girls would be amusing. 

_I wonder if Lady Cleo is here to find a husband._

"Stop thinking about her," he muttered to himself. He needed to take a brisk ride on his gelding, Arien, to clear his mind. He turned and headed toward the stables, intent on making his escape, if only for a short while.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, the princesses of Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars have arrived. Your mother and father wish for you to join them in the main hall to greet them."

_Damn it,_ Endymion cursed silently. Could he not even leave this place for an hour or two? He ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he had when he was frustrated or annoyed.

Looking over at the servant, he nodded. "Tell them I shall be there soon," he said.

As he walked toward the main hall, his previous thoughts came back to him and he smirked at how he'd just been proven correct. Four eligible young girls and his mother wanted him to meet them, under the pretense of a cordial introduction. 

He walked at a leisurely pace, taking the long way through the gardens. He wasn't at all surprised by the look of censure his mother gave him. His father, on the other hand, looked as if he were trying not to laugh. Apparently, the king was well aware of his wife's schemes. Endy sighed and took his spot beside his parents. 

He blocked out the sound of his parents voices as they began to greet their most recent guests and let his mind wander. The face of the girl who'd bumped into him earlier swam before his mind's eye. He could have sworn her hair was silver. Her hair had looked nearly the exact shade of that of the Queen of the Moon. 

_______________________________________________

"Your Majesty, the girls have just arrived. Would you like me to bring them here?"

Queen Serenity's gaze drifted from the view outside her window to Luna, her advisor. The woman had been with her for many years, though she looked to be only in her twenties. Wavy black hair fell to Luna's waist and her dark eyes held both wisdom and sadness. Luna was supposed to have trained Princess Serenity to be the next queen, but the kidnapping had shattered all their plans.

"Yes, of course," the queen replied.

Several minutes later, four girls entered the room. They all wore identical uniforms varying in color, the uniforms marked them as Sailor Senshi, elite soldiers of the Moon Kingdom whose sole job it was to protect the royal family. Each bowed to her queen and took a seat. They, also, had been recruited for the missing princess but they now served as guards for their queen.

"Girls, it is nice to see you again," the queen said. "You all know our reason for being here: to celebrate the Earth joining the Silver Millennium Alliance. As princesses, you are here to represent your individual planets. But as Senshi, you are here to protect me. I have a more selfish reason for wanting to be here, however. It is my hope that while we are on Earth, we can search for my daughter."

The Senshi exchanged looks. Princess Serenity had been missing for over fifteen years, very few held out any hope that she would ever be found. But if their queen wished for them to look for her long lost daughter, then look they would. They dreaded seeing the disappointment in their queen's eyes when the princess was not found, though.

After the meeting, the girls gathered in the anteroom that all their chambers connected to. Amy, the princess of Mercury, sat quietly typing numbers into her minicomputer while the others gossiped. The computer's blue casing matched the girl's uniform.

"I heard Prince Endymion was the most handsome man in the universe," Mina gushed. The flighty Venusian wore an orange uniform and was the most outspoken of the bunch.

Raye rolled her eyes. The Martian princess wore red and certainly had the temper to match. "Mina, you are so scatterbrained. Can you think of nothing but boys?"

"You do not need to pick on her, Raye," commented Lita. When Amy wasn't around, the princess of Jupiter usually stepped in to referee. The green of her uniform intensified the green of her eyes.

"Amy, what are you working on?" Mina asked. "This is supposed to be fun, not more work."

"Probabilities," Amy replied, answering Mina's question. "I wanted to see how likely it is that we will find Princess Serenity here."

"Well?"

"Considering we've checked all the planets in the Alliance, and the Earth is the closet to the Moon, the probability that the princess was taken here as a baby is about one in one hundred--fairly good odds. But, after all these years, the likelihood of the princess still being here and alive is about one in two hundred million."

"Not very good odds," Lita said.

Amy shook her head and shut down her computer. "Not good at all. But we shall look, despite the odds. There's always a chance. After all, the only amount that is impossible to overcome is infinity and two hundred million is a long ways from that."

Mina looked from one girl to the other, taking in the sadness on each one's face. None of them had ever met the princess, nor did they know what type of person she would have turned out to be, but they mourned her loss just the same. There was no heir to the Moon Kingdom and no one knew what would happen when the queen and king passed away. It was a worry weighing on everyone's mind.

"So, what are you all wearing to the ball?" Mina asked. She knew they all counted on her to lighten the mood and be the chipper one. She acted like she couldn't be serious and it helped all of them to be happy, even in not so happy times.

"Mina," the three others groaned, then all four burst into laughter.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Good lord, I can't believe I left this story alone for so long! I'm _so_ sorry, everyone. College is getting hectic. :-( Anyway, I was going to put the ball in this chapter but I decided to introduce the girls instead. I know my chapters aren't very long, but at least I'm writing something. That has to count in my favor. I may, at some point, go back and edit things but for the moment I guess you'll have to live with short chapters. 

In Chapter 3: The ball! That silver-haired girl looks awfully familiar...

Let me know if you have any ideas about what I should do with this story and tell me if you have any ideas for other stories I should write. As always, don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Once a Princess: Chapter 3  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
06/18/03 

The day of the ball had finally arrived. Servants rushed through the palace, their arms filled with freshly picked flowers and last-minute decorations. Wonderful smells emanated from the kitchen as the cook and her assistants prepared the feast. Queen Kaia was touring the palace, making sure no detail had been overlooked. The nobles from other planets had attended some of the most spectacular balls ever held, she didn't want to give them an opening to ridicule Earth.

"Straighten that bow just a bit," Kaia called out. Everything around her was draped in silver and white. It was an appropriate color palette, considering that they would be inducted to the Silver Millennium Alliance this night.

Kaia nodded her approval and continued on. Inside the ballroom, a dais had been constructed for the Queen and King of the Earth and of the Moon. Both sets of royalty would be the center of attention. Other chairs surrounded the dais so that the other royals attending and Queen Serenity's councilors would have a place. The orchestra was just beginning to arrive and were setting up their instruments.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I've been sent to tell you that you bath has been drawn."

Turning to look at the serving girl, Kaia smiled softly. "Thank you." Taking one final glance around her, the queen of Earth headed off to her chambers to get ready for the ball.  


______________________________________

Cleo looked with disgust at the gown she was to wear. It was...poofy. And pink. "That's what I get for having Lily pick it out for me. Ugh." She refused to wear that monstrosity. It had bows and frills and she could tell that it would make her look like some hideous dessert cook had dreamed up. There was no way she was wearing that. _I guess I'll have to pick something out myself. _Steeling herself, Cleo opened her bureau and peered at the collection of gowns. She knew from her very limited experience what would be appropriate for a ball. She could tell the difference between a riding habit and a day dress, though just barely. Why would anyone want to ride in a dress anyway? Breeches were much more comfortable.

The group of dresses that she could choose from was small and after looking through the first three she was beginning to think she'd never find something she could wear without gagging. Setting aside one dress after another was disheartening. She'd almost given up all hope when she had only two left to look at. The first was dark blue and made out of a heavy fabric that Cleo thought might be velvet. I was nice, and Cleo might have worn it if it hadn't looked more like something to wear in the winter instead of on a balmy summer night. Squeezing her eyes shut and praying fervently to any and all gods that could hear her, she pushed the dress aside so that the final dress was showing. 

_Please, please, please be merciful, _Cleo begged silently.

Taking a deep breath, Cleo opened both eyes and stared at the final dress. A big smile spread across her face and she sent a _thank you_ up to whoever had been kind enough to listen to her wish. The gown she had uncovered was a simple sheath and the fabric was a luminous white shot through with silver threads. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder and short, made so that they would drape over her arm. Pulling it out, Cleo took off the robe she'd been wearing and tugged the dress on over her head. The silk slithered over her body and clung to her curves; the scooped neck showed off less than was fashionable but she felt much more comfortable. Gazing at herself in the mirror, Cleo was amazed at the girl reflected there. Running her hands over the gown, she felt the slight patterns sewn into the fabric. They were barely noticeable but gave the dress more depth than if had just been plain. A matching tie that went around her waist completed the outfit.

Calling in her lady's maid, Cleo sat down in front of a small vanity and watched as the girl styled her hair. Silver ringlets were piled onto her head, then a string of diamonds was put around it. More ringlets trailed down her back to rest against her hips. The effect was beautiful and sophisticated. Cleo could hardly believe it was her.

"Cleo, are you..." The words trailed off into shocked silence. Lily stood in the doorway, her mouth gaping open. "Oh my good lord. Mother! Come here, quick!"

"What's wrong?" Tamara asked. She hurried into the room, followed by her husband, son, and eldest daughter. She stopped short when she saw Cleo; Alric, Gabriel, and Bethany ran into her back. "Oh, Cleo, you look absolutely _stunning_."

Cleo blushed. She hadn't gotten this much attention since she'd tried to break that wild horse when she was ten. Although the attention then hadn't been of the good sort. Not like this. She could see her father beaming with pride. "Thank you," she mumbled, embarrassed.

After a moment, her mother seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and shooed everyone out of the room, telling them all to finish getting ready. When they all gathered twenty minutes later, Cleo's family was still shooting disbelieving looks her way. If she would have known dressing up would get this type of a reaction she would have tried it long ago. She was always imagining ways to keep her family off balance. She had to put this one on the top of her list of successes. Trying to break the wild stallion was now number two.

As a family, they all walked down to the ballroom and waited behind the other nobles to be announced. The line moved swiftly, though, and soon the servant was announcing, "The Earl and Countess of Carmanor, Lord Gabriel, and the Ladies Bethany, Lily, and Cleo." They stepped into the crowded room and looked around. Cleo caught a quick glimpse of a statuesque woman with long silver hair pulled up into twin buns with long streamers of hair flowing down her back.

_She must be the queen of the Moon. She's so beautiful..._

Alric and Tamara left to go speak to the Queen and King, greeting their hosts as was polite, while leaving their children to mingle. Bethany was soon swept off to dance and Lily followed soon after which left Gabriel and Cleo standing alone in the middle of a crowd. Cleo could tell Gabriel wanted to go dance as well but she knew that he felt responsible for her and would not leave her.

"Go and dance, Gabe," Cleo told him, giving him a shove toward the dance floor.

"But, Cleo..."

"Go!"

With a slightly guilty look on his face, Gabriel left to go find a dancing partner. Cleo made her way slowly through the crush of bodies to stand next to an open door. The cool breeze blowing off the sea was soothing against her skin. After a few moments, she moved away from the door and began walking across the ballroom to a bit of empty wall that was calling her name. If she could get there, she might be able to escape notice. Halfway to her goal she was stopped by a large male body standing in her way.

"Excuse me, sir," Cleo said, trying to edge her way around him, but when she moved he stepped in her path again. Frowning, Cleo looked up at the man. Silver-blue eyes met dark blue and locked. _Oh no, it's the prince._

Endymion stared down at the small girl who was looking up at him with something suspiciously like dread filling her eyes and barely held back his grin. He could still hardly believe that he'd found her again; he'd been sure that she would do everything in her power to get out of coming to this event. Letting his eyes drift over her, he felt his breath catch. She was like a vision; a goddess come down to Earth. If her coloring hadn't been so unique he would have thought her an entirely different girl.

"Lady Cleo, may I have this dance?" he asked, extending a hand toward her.

Hesitantly, Cleo placed her small hand in the prince's large one. Endymion led her out onto the dance floor and swept her into the waltz that was playing. They seemed to move together in perfect synchronization. Cleo sighed. If this was what being a girl was like she thought she just might wear dresses more often. 

______________________________________

Sitting on the throne delegated to her, Queen Serenity watched the dancers twirl by. She caught a glimpse of Prince Endymion as he passed by with a girl that was as fair as he was dark; their colors perfectly complemented each other. The young girl's silver hair glittered under the candlelight. Serenity felt a wrenching sensation in the vicinity of her heart; that hair reminded her so much of her own that the girl could have been her daughter. _Her daughter._ The words echoed in her mind.

Standing up from her throne so quickly that it nearly tumbled off the dais, Queen Serenity hurried out onto the dance floor. Looking around frantically, trying to find the girl that had been dancing with Prince Endymion, she felt the four Senshi come stand around her, their hands grasping their transformation brooches.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty?" Raye, the leader, questioned. Her violet eyes shifted around the room trying to locate the source of the queen's agitation. Using her psychic abilities, she tried to sense any evil but there was none.

"I thought I saw Serenity," the queen replied.

The four girls exchanged looks.

"She was dancing with Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity continued. "She had silver hair, the same shade as mine." She moved her gaze from the crowd of dancers to her Senshi. "Please find out who she was."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Raye agreed.

Queen Serenity retreated back to her throne, leaving the Senshi standing in the middle of the crowded ballroom. All wore an uncertain look on their face. They were afraid to give their queen any hope that finding her daughter would be this simple.

Raye cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her. "First, we need to split up and find Prince Endymion. When you locate him, use your communicator to contact the rest of us. If he has the girl with him, don't let her leave. If you see a girl with silver hair--or very white-blond hair that could be mistaken for silver--ask her to come along with you."

The three other girls nodded and immediately set off in search of the prince. Mina was the first to spot him and quickly cornered him by a stand of potted plants. He was alone. She called the other girls to her and soon Endymion found himself surround by four very determined looking princesses.

"Your Highnesses, what may I do for you?" the prince asked. He looked somewhat nervous.

Lita cut right to the point. "Who was the girl you were dancing with? The silver-haired one."

Endymion blinked. "That would be Lady Cleo Stansfield."

"How would you describe her hair?" Amy asked, her mini-computer in her hand. "Silver, white-blond, or blond?"

"Uh..." Prince Endymion was past trying to hide his confusion. What in the world was this about? It sounded like an interrogation. "It's silver, like Queen Serenity's."

Amy gave him a sharp look. "Are you sure? That hair color is reserved for Moon royalty. It would be extremely unlikely for anyone else, especially someone from the Earth, to have that exact shade."

"Pretty sure," Endymion responded.

"Thank you!" Mina chirped, smiling. The four girls walked away from the confused prince and stopped outside the ballroom. "Did you hear him? He said her hair was the color of Queen Serenity's. I don't need Amy's computer to know that there is only two people in the whole universe with that color hair: Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity."

Raye grinned, her heart filling with hope. "Let's go find Lady Cleo and question her about her background. We need to find out if she knows who kidnapped her. I can't imagine that the man she now calls her father would kidnap her, then flaunt her in front of Queen Serenity. If everything adds up we can tell her the good news."

* * *

Author's Note:  
Well, I hope this chapter turned out okay. I've been working on a new story lately, called "Overcoming the Past", which has been getting a lot of reviews. Reviews let me know you care. The more reviews I get the faster I write (unless the dreaded writer's block monster attacks). I go through spurts. I read a lot, then write, go back to reading, then write again. I've just been through about a month of nonstop reading. Maybe I can do the same with writing. :-) One can only hope. 

In Chapter 4: "I'm a **what**?!" Cleo finds out that she was once a princess...

If you want to be on my mailing list for this story, tell me in your review. You'll always be the first to know when I add a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright (c) 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation copyright (c) 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Once a Princess: Chapter 4  
Charlyne  
charlyne_o@hotmail.com  
07/20/03 

"I didn't do anything, father, I swear!" 

Alric frowned at his adopted daughter. "Then why did the Sailor Senshi request a meeting with us?" He feared that she might have angered one of the planetary princesses, or even the Queen of the Moon herself. But if she told him the truth--and she'd never lied to him before--she'd behaved quite lady-like at the ball. 

Cleo sighed and slumped down into her chair. "I don't know." 

Patting Cleo on the head, Alric sat down in the chair next to hers. "So tell me again, what did you do after you danced with Prince Endymion?" he asked. 

"Well, I was a little flustered because he kept complimenting me," Cleo replied, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "So when the waltz ended and he left to get me some punch, I escaped outside and stood on the balcony. The sea was so beautiful I decided to go for a walk down by the shore." The sight of the ebony water, dotted with the reflection of the stars, had held her captivated. The moon, so full and bright, had seemed to call to her. She'd silently stared up at the glowing orb until the sea spray had started to soak through her gown and the wind hand begun to chill her. 

"And then?" Alric prompted when it seemed she'd gotten lost in her thoughts. 

"And then I went back to our rooms, changed into my night clothes, and went to bed," Cleo finished with a shrug. "I didn't see or speak to any of the Sailor Senshi, or Queen Serenity." 

Leaning back against the plush cushions of the chair, Alric thought over the night's events. He'd greeted his monarchs, Queen Kaia and King Endymion, and had been introduced to the Queen and King of the Moon. After a brief conversation, he'd wandered off to check on his children. He had seen Cleo twirling around the dance floor with the prince and had been surprised to say the least. That the prince had noticed her wasn't what astonished him--he knew she was a beautiful child--but what _had _startled him was that she had not been stepping on the prince's toes. He hadn't thought she'd paid attention during her dancing lessons. 

This morning, he'd received a note requesting a meeting with himself and Cleo from the Sailor Senshi. Although he hated to admit it, his first thought was that his child might have, in some way, been disrespectful. The Lord knew, Cleo rarely kept her opinions to herself. 

"Milord, the Sailor Senshi have arrived," a servant announced. 

"Show them in, please," Alric replied. 

With a nod, the servant left. A few moments later, four young girls entered the room. They seemed to be around the same age as Cleo was, and each wore a similar uniform in an different color. Alric and Cleo both stood, as was proper, and Alric bowed while Cleo curtsied. 

"Your Highnesses," Alric greeted. "Please take a seat. I am Lord Alric and this is my youngest daughter, Lady Cleo." 

All four girls were staring at Cleo with such intensity that it was beginning to make her nervous. The Senshi looked as if they had seen a ghost. After a few moments of silence, the leader, a tall black-haired girl with exotic violet eyes, shook herself out of her stupor and introduced herself. She said her name was Raye and that she was the Senshi and Princess of Mars. Just behind her stood Mina, from Venus, then Amy, from Mercury, and then Lita, from Jupiter. 

"I don't think we need to ask any questions now," whispered the blond-haired Senshi of Venus as the girls took their seats. Her eyes darted over to Cleo. "I think it's obvious that it's her." 

"Mina, stop whispering, it's rude!" snapped Lita, the Amazonian from Jupiter. 

The Venusian blushed and fell silent. 

Clearing her throat, the leader began to speak. "I'm sorry to have requested this meeting without giving you a reason, milord," Raye apologized. "But it is a matter of utmost importance concerning your daughter Cleo." Every set of eyes in the room rested on the silver-haired girl. 

Cleo shifted uneasily in her chair. What had the girl named Mina been talking about and why was everyone staring at her? 

"It was no trouble, Your Highness. If you would, please explain this matter," Alric replied. 

Raye sighed. "In this instance, I am afraid that you must answer some questions before the tale can be told. The story itself is for Queen Serenity to explain if the answers you give are satisfactory." 

Alric frowned but didn't push any further. It was not his place to argue with royalty. "Ask your questions, then." 

The previously silent princess of Mercury sat forward in her chair. "I will be recording this interview and inputting figures into my computer during the meeting." 

_What's a computer? _Cleo wondered. She knew that the Lunarians were a highly advanced society, and that the only planet that surpassed the Moon in technology was Mercury, but she wasn't quite sure what 'highly advanced' meant. _Obviously advanced enough for intergalactic travel if their Alliance spreads throughout the galaxy._

"Cleo is your adopted daughter, correct?" Raye inquired. 

"Yes, though we've always treated her the same as any of our biological children," Alric answered. 

"Could you tell me how she came to live with you?" 

Alric shrugged. "I had been heading to Terra, to the Golden Palace, after putting down a rising in the North. I had been summoned by King Endymion. I stopped by an inn to rest for the night as was awoken by the sound of a crying baby. I found Cleo alone in a room, wrapped in a blanket and lying on the bed. The innkeeper said that the father had left that morning and not returned. They feared he had abandoned the child. So I made the decision to take her home and make her part of the family." 

"Do you remember where this inn was and the name of it?" 

Searching his memory, Alric replied, "It was the Royal Rose, in the village of Wildwood." 

"Did the innkeeper know the name of the baby's--Cleo's--father?" 

"No, he could only give me a description." 

All four girls leaned forward in expectation. "What did he look like?" 

_Why all the interest in Cleo and her father? _Alric asked silently. "The innkeeper told me that the man had dark brown hair and brown eyes. No distinguishing features. A quite plain-looking man." 

_Which would let him sneak into the Palace easily without being noticed, especially if he disguised himself as a servant,_ Raye thought. 

"Although," Alric added as an afterthought, "the innkeeper did say that the man had a visitor. The visitor looked like a noble and had the most eerie gray eyes." 

"I'd just like to ask one final question," Raye said. "What was Cleo wearing when you found her?" 

"Wearing? She had on naught but rags and a diaper. Looked as though the father had scrounged up any old towels and cloths he could find, then wrapped the child in it. I do remember thinking, though, that the diaper was made of fine linen, not at all like the covering. I figured the cloth had probably been stolen from the drying line of an upper-class house." 

Raye stood and the other three girls followed suit. "Thank you for your time, milord Alric and milady Cleo." They then left the room, leaving a puzzled Cleo and a confused Alric alone. 

"They didn't even ask me anything," Cleo commented. "They only stared at me. It was unnerving. I wonder what that was all about." 

"I suppose that if the answers I gave are 'satisfactory' we shall find out," Alric said.

______________________________________

"Your Majesty, I do not doubt that this is her. She looks exactly like you did at her age, she has the same silver hair as all Moon royalty have had since the very first Serenity and the same silver blue eyes that you used to wonder if they would darken and become silver-gray like yours, or lighten to match her father's." Amy grinned slightly. "It seemed that they stayed as they were." 

Queen Serenity wiped away the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. Her husband, King Chander, lightly patted her back. He was not letting his emotions rule him, as the queen was doing, but Serenity could tell by looking in his eyes that he was deeply effected by the news. In his blue orbs she could see a light of hope and joy that had been extinguished the day they had found their precious child gone. "You're positive it's her?" Serenity asked. 

"I would stake my life on it. We have all the evidence we need, aside from taking a blood sample for a DNA test." Amy chuckled softly. "And I can just imagine trying to explain DNA to these Earthlings. With their primitive technology I don't think they'll ever advance." 

Nodding her understanding, Serenity turned to her husband. "Shall we meet our daughter?" 

"Tomorrow we shall see her. We must also give our thanks to her family for taking such wonderful care of her all these years," Chander replied. 

"Of course!" Turning back to the Senshi, Queen Serenity thanked them for their help in locating her daughter and bid them all a goodnight. As Mina was leaving, the queen stopped her. "Could you please send a notice to Lord Alric and his family that I would like to meet with them?" 

"Of course, Your Majesty." Mina bowed and left the room. 

_This is so exciting! _Mina thought. _I can't wait until we finally get to know what kind of person Serenity turned out to be._

______________________________________

"I _really _didn't do anything, father!" 

"First a meeting with the Sailor Senshi, now a meeting with Queen Serenity herself?" Alric muttered. "Cleo, what is this all about?" 

"They were asking _you_ all the questions, not me," Cleo retorted. That earned her a frown from her father. Cleo quickly apologized for using that tone of voice. 

Walking into the antechamber that connected the suite of rooms they'd been given, Alric looked around at his family gathered there. His wife sat on a chair across from the settee where his two daughters sat, and his son leaned negligently against the wall. When everyone's attention was on him, Alric announced, "We will all be meeting the Queen and King of the Moon tomorrow. I want everyone to look their best." 

"Moon Royalty?" Bethany gasped. "I've heard so much about them! Queen Serenity is supposed to be the most powerful woman in the _universe_!" 

"What am I going to wear?" Lily moaned. 

Cleo rolled her eyes. _I guess I'm going to have to wear another dress and act like a perfect lady again. That's three days in a row! I hope father knows that I won't be wearing a dress for another five years after this._

When her father dismissed the family meeting, Cleo walked into her room and flopped onto the bed. As it had the night before, a picture of the prince floated before her mind's eye. She got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought of him. It was almost like a combination of fear and excitement. Shaking her head, Cleo pulled on her night shift and crawled under the covers. A short while later, Cleo drifted off to sleep never thinking that the next day would change her life forever.

______________________________________

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this meeting," Queen Serenity said, staring at the family before her. She had caught a quick glimpse of the girl they called Cleo but she seemed to be hiding in the back of the group. _I suppose that is best. I do not think that I would not be able to contain myself if I saw her._

"Thank you for inviting us, Your Majesty," Alric replied. 

"I'm sure you are all very curious as to why I sent my Senshi to question you without answering any of your own questions, then asked you here to speak with myself and my husband. I guess I shall start at the beginning of the story. 

"Sixteen years ago I gave birth to a daughter, whom we named Serenity. She was a beautiful child with silver hair and blue-silver eyes. She embodied the hope of the Moon Kingdom and the people rejoiced at her birth. You see, my husband and I had been married for fifty years and no heir had been conceived. We feared that we may never have a child. Then the Goddess blessed us with Serenity." Queen Serenity seemed caught up in emotion. When she spoke again, her voice was choked. "However, it seemed that not everyone on the Moon was overjoyed with the birth of an heir. Someone--we do not yet know who, though we have been searching--did not want Princess Serenity around. When Princess Serenity was only a year old, someone sneaked into her room sometime during the night. They took the baby and fled the planet--indeed, the whole Alliance. She has been lost to us these fifteen years." 

The Queen's shining eyes, wet with unshed tears, sought out the silver head of her long-lost daughter. "I have every reason to believe that my child was taken to Earth and left at an inn called the Royal Rose, where you found her and integrated her into your family." 

Every eye in the room swung around to rest on Cleo. The young lady gazed at her parents with shock and surprise. "No," Cleo denied, shaking her head. "I'm not a princess. It's not true." 

Queen Serenity stood from her throne-like chair and walked slowly over to Cleo. "Serenity, my daughter, I've been looking for you for so long." The tears that the queen had tried to hold back were now trickling down her cheeks. "I never gave up hope that I would find you alive." 

"I'm not Serenity, I'm Cleo." 

Enfolding her protesting daughter in her arms, Serenity felt the dam of emotion break. Shaking, she clutched her child to her and cried. Cleo stood absolutely still in the queen's embrace. The queen _had _to be wrong. Cleo was _not _a princess, she was just Cleo. _Cleo._

King Chander joined his wife and gave his daughter a brusque hug. "You're just as beautiful as I knew you'd be, Serenity," he said, his voice gruff with emotion. 

"I'm not Serenity!" Cleo shouted. She pushed herself out of the queen's arms and retreated back to her family. "I'm _not_." Tears filled her eyes and she looked pleadingly at her parents. "Momma, Papa, I'm not." 

Turning, Cleo ran out the door and down the hall. She had to get away from this lie. It was naught but a hoax, a cruel joke being played on her for some unknown crime. Cleo left the palace and ran down to the shore. Finding a section of the beach blocked off by trees, Cleo lost herself in the shade of the forest. She would not return until she felt she could handle the situation. 

_Which might be never_. Sitting on the damp ground and pulling up her knees, Cleo wrapped her arms around her legs and gently rocked back and forth. A litany kept repeating itself in her mind like a prayer. _This is not happening._

* * *

Author's Note:  
I'm finally back to updating this story! I've been pumping out chapters to "Overcoming the Past" lately and have had no time to devote to this or "The Beginning of Forever." But, I'm back--for the moment, at least. This was quite an emotional chapter, wasn't it? Poor Cleo just got her entire identity snatched away from her. :-( 

In Chapter 5: The engagement is on. Prince Endymion, meet your bride.

Review, please!


End file.
